By my side forever
by lalakid667
Summary: Aubree moves to La Push and meets Embry. She starts to notice weird behavior from her Quileute mother and friends. Her mother ends up telling a secret that will change her life forever. She ends up in a world she never thought existed. What happens? R&R!
1. Changes

**I had this idea to do a story of one of the other werewolves imprinting because no one thinks about them! I jope you enjoy it!**

Changes

My name is Aubree Shadow. Today my family was moving from sunny California to rainy Forks, Washington. To be specific, the La Push reservation. My mother grew up here as a Quileute. My father grew up in California. My mom moved there for college and ended up getting married and came along me! I'll blend in perfectly on the reservation; with my dark hair and skin. But my eyes are a deep royal blue. Kind of clashed with the rest of me, huh? I'm tall and lanky and have legs ballerinas would kill for. It's a good thing I'm a dancer then. I've been dancing since the year I learned how to walk. My dance teacher back in California always gave me lead roles in ballets and front and center spots in group dances. I was the youngest Clara and Sugar plum fairy in the Nutcracker that my studio had ever had. But I had to leave all of that behind, along with my friends, and my memories in California. Why, you ask? My father wanted to become more familiar with the town my mother grew up in. I suggested we take a vacation. But, Noooo! We had to move here. At this point we were pulling into the driveway of my new house. I opened the door and got all of my stuff out the car. The moving van had already been there with my dad. He got everything furnished and put together before we had even gotten there. I went up to my assigned room and flopped on my unmade bed.

"This sucks." I moaned out loud.

"Aubree! Get cleaned up we're visiting some old friends at a bonfire!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Ok!" I yelled back. It thankfully wasn't raining today and it was really warm. So I picked out a white tank top with lacy straps and a trim. Then I pulled out my yellow skinny jeans. I decided upon that outfit. I rummaged around my bag for some flip flops and slipped them on. I looked in my mirror and brushed my hair leaving it down. I took a round brush to make my layers flippy at the ends to give it more of a razor cut look.

"Aubree, we're leaving! Come on!" My mom yelled in an agitated tone.

"Coming." I grabbed my cell phone and iPod and ran gracefully down the stairs and jumped into the car.

"Aw, cheer up sweetie. There will be tons of kids your age there. It will fun." My mom said.

"Mhm…I'm sure it will be." I turned on my iPod and it started playing America's Suite hearts.

_Let's hear it for America's Suite hearts! I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins. _I felt a tap on my hand from my dad. "Turn it down! It's too loud!" he exclaimed.

Why does it matter how loud it is? I turned it down before I got into any trouble. We drove for about 15 minutes until we got to first beach. I got out of the car with my parents and walked toward the bonfire. We were greeted with,

"Andrea! You look wonderful! It's been to long." and "Jonathon! Good to see you!" Then all of the attention was on me. Under different circumstances, I would have been fine with it. But I didn't know these people. I could feel a dozen burning holes into me.

"You must be Aubree. We have seen all of you're dance pictures and videos. You are so graceful a beautiful. It's nice to finally meet you in person." said a middle aged woman. I smiled.

"Thank you very much. And your name?" I replied politely.

"Sue Clearwater. This is Billy Black, Sam and Emily Uley, Claire, Renesmee, Kim, and my daughter Leah." She said pointing to people.

I was in awe of Renesmee. She was amazingly beautiful with her long, curly, bronze hair all the way down her back. She had pretty brown eyes and pale skin. When I say pale, I mean pale. She looked about 16 or 17. Emily had scars all down her face. She looked like she was mauled by a bear. Other than that, she was extremely beautiful. Claire was cute and bubbly. She was chattering away to Renesmee. She looked about 12 or 13. I was 17 almost 18 in October. I was going to be a senior at the La Push high school in the Fall. Anyway, on to Kim. She was quite normal looking compared to everyone else. I'm sad to say, plain. She looked very shy and in her mid twenties. Finally I laid my eyes on Leah. Her appearance was intimidating. The way she slumped on the log was very…man like. She seemed to be a tom-boy which was the kind of person I wouldn't get along with. I wasn't emo as in cutting myself, but as in the style. I'm kind of a preppy emo if that makes sense. Back to the point! Tom-boy type girls and emo girls never play nice together. At my old school, none of the other cliques liked us. Leah looked at me and grimaced. I was right, but I had a new name for her. _Bitch. _Out of the corner of my eye I saw like 7 or 8 huge guys. I have to say. These guys were_ HOT_. I had dated a few guys in high school that high school that were all cute surfer guys, but compared to these guys? They looked like wimpy nerds. As they came more into view they noticed my family's presence. They all greeted them as if they saw them everyday. Kim patted the spot next to her for me to sit down. When you got to know Kim hardly seemed shy. We talked about me being a dancer, California, our lives. Kim was 21 years old and is engaged to Jared. She pointed him out for me as well as everyone else. Jacob was the biggest guy there and he dated Renesmee. Then there was Seth who was Leah's younger brother, Collin who dated a girl named Sarah. She couldn't make it tonight. There was Brady, who was Collin's best friend, Quil was Jacob's best friend and like a brother to Claire. Which brings me to Embry. I noticed him above all others. He had cropped black hair, a tan muscular body, and had to be at least 6 foot 5. For some reason he was staring at me really strangely. I met his eyes and smiled. He smiled back sweetly. I dropped my eyes and turned to Kim. I gave her a confused look; she just shrugged. Sam told Jacob, Quil, and Embry to go into the forest with him for some reason. Once they were gone Kim tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to her.

"I think he likes you!!" she squealed quietly.

"I just want to know why he was staring at me like a piece of meat." I replied.

"Because he likes you!" she encouraged. I just rolled my eyes. Leah was glaring at Kim now. For being friends with the enemy I guess. The 4 guys came back looking slightly disheveled. I wasn't going to say anything, but there was something really suspicious about these people.

"So are we going to get this bonfire started or what?" Jacob asked. Kim got up to sit with Jared leaving me sitting alone. Then Embry filled the vacant seat.

"Hi I'm Embry. You must be Aubree, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here today." I replied.

"Why?" he asked. I turned to look at him. His dark eyes full of interest.

"My mom grew up here and my dad wanted to see it in person. Why we didn't just take a vacation here? I don't know. My dad is a fly by night kind of guy." I said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it here. How old are you?" he said.

"I'm 17 almost 18." I replied. "You?"

"I'm 21." Is that legal to date him? No! Stop thinking like that! "I've seen some of your dance pictures. You seem really good." He said starting conversation.

"Yeah, I am. Have you seen any of the DVDs?" I asked.

"Yes, Sue dragged Seth, Leah, Jacob and I into watching Swan Lake. You had like 5 solos. I'm serious you could go professional if you wanted to." He complemented.

I was laughing now. "I can see you…sitting there watching my ballet!" I managed to gasp out.

"Well, I enjoyed myself actually." He said undeterred. That only made me laugh harder. "Why are you laughing? There is nothing wrong with a guy admiring a ballet!" he pretending to be offended.

Everyone was laughing at him now. "Embry's secret love of dance!" Paul exclaimed. Jacob and Jared were on the ground doubled over with laughter. I was holding my stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard. After we were done dissing on Embry and eating, Kim suggested that all of the teenagers go for a walk. This meant 16 and older. Claire was a bit disappointed. Embry and I talked the whole time. He would tell me ANYTHING. I returned the favor by answering most.

"Have you had any boyfriends before?" oh he was interrogating me now.

"Yeah I have, but they were all jerks though. I had one last year that was probably the nicest one I had ever had. But he graduated so I broke up with him so he wouldn't get attached to me and then ruin his education. Or when he ended up breaking up with me for a college slut, I didn't want to get hurt. Since then I haven't had a boyfriend." I replied.

"Wow, you are unlike any girl I have ever met." He said truly shocked.

"Why is that?" I didn't know if he meant it in a good way or a bad way.

As if he read my mind he said," No, I meant it in a good way! What I meant is that care about other people and your welfare. But you don't care how your hair looks every 5 seconds. And you _eat._ Half the girls I went to high school with wouldn't even touch one piece of the food you ate today. But you're not a girly girl but, you're not a tom-boy. You're like the perfect person." He said softly looking into my eyes. We stopped where we were letting everyone get ahead of us.

"Thank you. That has to be nicest thing a guy has ever said to me. Whoever dates you is a lucky girl." I said quietly.

"I don't date anyone." He said with a smirk.

"Well then, you're a good guy." I corrected myself.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." He said.

I was utterly shocked. "Y-yeah, I would love to. When?" I asked.

"How's tomorrow?" he asked confidently.

"Tomorrow's great, I can't wait. Hey that rhymed!" I blurted out. He just started laughing at my randomness. "Oh shush, it's not my fault! Things like that just come out sometimes!" I defended myself. That only made him laugh harder. I gave him a little shove – not that it would it would do anything. I looked like a pebble next to a giant boulder. When my hand hit his skin, it was _hot!_ It burned my hand. Did he have a fever or something?

"Do you have a fever Embry?" I questioned.

"No my body temperature just runs a little higher than others. Hereditary thing." He replied calmly.

I just nodded. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked. He never told me.

"Well, I don't really know. It's going to be sunny tomorrow. Do you want to come back here for a beach day?" he suggested.

"Sure, that would be fun. I didn't know it was ever sunny here." I said out loud. I didn't mean to say the last part.

"Yeah, it gets sunny a few days each year. It will be sunny for the next few days I think." He replied.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day." I said sarcastically.

He laughed at me. "We better catch up with them. We'll never get there running." He thought out loud. "Get on my back."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I said, get on my back." He repeated. Before I could protest, he slung me over his shoulder.

"Hang on tight." He whispered.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck quite tightly. Not too tight though, I didn't want to strangle him. He started running really fast even with me on his back. We were caught up with everyone within minutes.

"We thought you kidnapped Aubree for a second there." Jared joked. Everyone laughed while Kim scurried to my side.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"He asked me out on a date tomorrow." I said at a normal tone. I wasn't embarrassed by it one bit. That reminded me. "Hey Embry, can I have your cell phone number?"

"Yeah, sure let me see your phone." He said. I handed it to him and he pushed a few buttons. "There you go." He handed me my phone and I put it back into my front pocket.

He looked over and smiled at me. I returned one just as wide. He looked down and grabbed my hand. This boy had _quite_ an affect on me. The feeling of his hot hand on mine was burned onto my skin. **[****(NO PUN INTENDED!!)] **There was something mysterious about him though. But I wasn't about to go snooping around to figure it out though. When he feels its time to tell me he will. But I can't help being curious. We were all going our own ways. I gave all of the girls a hug – except Leah. Then Embry, being himself asked for a hug. I willingly wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders. My dad cleared his throat and we sprung apart. I waved at everyone and smiled at Embry. We got into the car and went home. Instead of listening to music I daydreamed about Embry. What was going to happen tomorrow?

"Did you have fun?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I did. I met some really nice people." I replied absentmindedly.

"It looked like you and Embry had something." My mom piped in.

"Mom, I'll talk to you when dad isn't present. It's just awkward having him listen in about my personal life."

The one good thing about my family; they understand when I don't want to talk to them. But right now, I wanted to talk to my mom. She and I had a good relationship. I could tell her anything. I could tell her anything and she wouldn't freak. She never told anyone about the things I told her, she always kept my secrets safe. We pulled into the driveway. I got out and went up to my room. I made my bed and put clothes away so my mom wouldn't have a fit from a messy room. I heard my mom knock on the door right as I was about to put my clothes away.

"Come in." I said.

"Ok, tell me everything. I don't mean to sound pushy, but I think you might have found the right guy!" she said eagerly. So we sat on my bed and I told her everything from him staring at me at to hugging him. "Oh I'm so happy for you!" my mom squealed as I ended the story. She engulfed me in a hug. That's weird…she never acts like this when I tell her about guys. Something weird is going on...but what?

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. Good night mom." I said pulling out of her embrace.

"Good night sweetie." She got up and left the room. I got into a cami and short shorts. Did I mention that my air condition got messed up from the move? So my house was like a sauna at night…well all of the time actually. My parents decided to conserve energy and not put it on anymore. I drifted off to sleep and my dreams were unsurprisingly filled with Embry…


	2. the luckiest girl alive

The luckiest girl alive

When I woke up I felt quite disoriented. I didn't remember where I was or why I was here. Then the events of yesterday clouded my mind. I squealed and got up Crap! It was 11 already? Why didn't my mom wake me up? When did Embry say he'd be here? I got out of bed and went over to my desk for my cell phone. Looking through my contacts I found Embry. I clicked new message and wrote:

_What time did you say you'd be here?_

He replied:_ I guess I never really said a time...How about 12:30? _ I looked over at my clock. It said 11:04. That gave me enough time to get ready. Besides we were only going to the beach.

_Yeah that's perfect Cya then._

He texted back: _Can't wait._ I giggled and shut my phone. Do I even have a bathing suit? I rummaged around my still packed suitcase until I found a few bikinis and tankinis. From the way it felt inside –I was sweating all of the water out of my body Maybe I'll lose some weight – it seemed to be extremely hot again. And, o my god! It was sunny! It's a miracle! I laughed at my mental sarcasm and decided on a black and white striped bikini. I dared to look at myself in the mirror. The reaction I was going to give was; "UGH! I AM SO FAT!" even though I knew I wasn't that fat. It was just out of low self esteem I guess. _What the…?_ I thought to myself. From the lack of exercise and dance, I had definitely gotten fatter. My stomach had a 'chub flub' as I called it. I needed to get to a gym or a dance studio or something. Good thing I was starting dance the week after school started. I pulled a tank top and khaki shorts over top of my bathing suit and went downstairs.

"Good afternoon Aubree. It's good to see you awake." My dad teased.

"Do you want some bacon honey? We saved a few pieces for you." My mom offered. On a normal day I would have said, "Bring on the bacon!" But now that I'm a fat cow, I said,

"No, I'm not hungry. I must have slept so long that it passed." They bought it. I wasn't totally lying though. I wasn't really hungry anyway. My parents just went back to whatever they were doing. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and stuff. First, I went to put on some water proof eyeliner so I didn't look like a pot head – you know how that happens with lack of make up! – And then to brush my teeth! For some reason while I was brushing my teeth I had this urge to sing. Here comes the random singing of mine!

"Brush, brush, brush your teeth! Everyday and night! If you don't you get cavities and won't be able to bite!!" I was singing my song so loudly that I didn't even notice Embry leaning on the door frame for support from laughing so hard.

"Oh, hey Embry." I said as if I wasn't just singing a random song about brushing your teeth. That only made him laugh harder. "Have you any manners? Don't you know not to walk in on a girl when she randomly sings?" I said acting offended. He controlled his laughter after about 10 minutes. After 5 minutes I started laughing with him. It was pretty funny.

"Ok come on, if we don't get to the beach soon it'll start raining again or something." He said reaching out his hand. I willingly took it and we went downstairs.

"Have fun guys. Be back by 11 if you want to stay out." My mom called.

"Ok, see you later then." I replied. We walked out to his car.

"Your mom is pretty cool. You're allowed to stay out till 11 with me? My mom would have been like, 'BE BACK AT 8!'" he impersonated his mom. I started laughing a little.

"Well, she trusts me. Can I ask why you were in my bathroom today?" I wonder…

"Your mom called you a few times and then told me to see what you were doing. I checked your room and the bathroom door was open. There you were singing a random song about brushing your teeth." He explained.

"I'm not random. I have urges to do things so I do them. In that case, I made up a song about what I was doing and sang it." I replied matter-of- factly. He started laughing again. Not like before though, just a few chuckles.

"God, you are one of a kind." He said. We were pulling up to the beach now. It looked a lot nicer when it was sunny.

"Is it just going to be us, or are the rest coming too?" I asked as I climbed out of the car.

"For an hour or so, it will be just us. Then all of the pa-I mean, the people around our age will be there. We are going to have beach party. That's why I'm glad your mom said to be back by 11." He responded. I could have sworn he was about to say pack. What did that mean? In the meantime, I was glad we could be alone for a while but be with everyone else for a while.

"Cool, I'm a master at beach parties. I would go to one at least once a week when it was sunny in California." I replied smugly. I absolutely love parties! They are so much fun!

"I must warn you the guys can be some pretty crazy party animals." He informed me.

"That's good. I am too." I replied excitedly. "So are we going to go swimming or what?"

"Yeah come on." He put all of the stuff on the sand. He pulled off his shirt. I hesitated taking mine off, but I but I did anyway. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water. It. Was. FREEZING!

"Embry, stop it's cold!" I shrieked. I walked backwards from the water to get a good running start into it. When the water is cold, I run right into it and then your body won't recognize it at first. At the point you realize you're cold, you don't want to get out anymore.

"Aubree, come on! It's not that cold." He encouraged.

"I'm coming, hold on!" I started running into the water. I couldn't feel it at first…yay! I succeeded!

"See it's not that cold." He teased.

"Well, as of right now, I can't feel it…wait…no it's friggin' freezing. I'm going to hypothermia and then I'll blame you." I complained.

"Let me warm you up then." He suggested.

"Thank you." He wrapped his sculpted arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. He was so warm; his body heat immediately warmed me up. I sighed into his chest. We sat like that for a few minutes.

"We better get out before you _do_ get sick." He said. I nodded and we walked out. I was so cold that I was wrapped up in 2 towels and I was still cold.

"You get cold really easily." He said.

"It was really cold in there!" I retorted.

"Come and sit with me." He opened his arms for me. I scooted over to him. He lifted me up and put me on his lap.

"Am I too heavy for you?" I asked not wanting to be a burden.

"God no! You're light as a feather. I can barely feel you sitting on my lap." He assured me. I leaned in to him and he wrapped his arms around me once again.

"Will you tell me why you are so warm?"

"I told you, hereditary thing."

"No, the _real _reason. I know you're hiding something, and if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I was just curious." I explained.

"Ok, you won't believe me, but I'm a wer-" he was cut off by Quil screaming, "Party! Party!" I turned my head in his direction. Embry lightly grabbed my chin and turned my face to him.

"Aubree, I will tell you some time. I have to. But now is just not the right time." He reassured softly. I nodded. A wide smile spread across his face. "Then it's time to party!" I laughed at him. We got up and Embry put an arm around my shoulders. I wasn't sure if he meant to keep me warm or in a boyfriend-girlfriend way. Either one, I wasn't complaining. The party had to be the best one I'd ever been to. I got extremely hyper and danced around like a maniac. Then everyone encouraged me to dance for some reason. Seth put on some classical music that I recognized. It was from sleeping beauty. So I started leaping and turning. Every girl was enjoying it –except Leah. I didn't expect her to. - And all of the guys seemed amused. Embry was in awe. When I finished I gave a sarcastic curtsy and walked over to Embry. He opened his arms and I willingly entered them. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't expect him to pick me up. So my feet were awkwardly dangling there. Instead of looking like an idiot, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You are an _outstanding_ dancer." He whispered. I don't think he meant for his tone to be that seductive.

"Thank you." I whispered back. His eyes widened with lust, a reaction I'd never gotten from anyone. I was glad he was the one to give me this reaction. He kissed my forehead. His lips must have left burn marks; my head was on fire from his kiss. I looked straight into his eyes with an intense look. He leaned closer in to me until his lips met mine. His warm kiss was unlike any other. I gripped his hair getting lost in the kiss. I pulled back, not wanting to get carried away. I looked deep into his dark eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied teasingly. Then he gave me a peck on the lips, proving his point. I laughed at him a little.

"What time is it?" I asked. I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket. It read 10:42. "I better get going if I want to make my curfew." I said breaking our thoughtful silence.

"Ok, let's go then." He replied happily. He put me down but kept hold of my hand. We got all of our stuff together and got in the car. On the drive home we talked about random stuff and remembering the events of the night. When I got home he walked me to the door.

"That had to be the best party I've ever been to. Thanks for taking me." I said.

"Yeah, me too. I'll text you?" he asked. I merely nodded and went inside. I got cleaned up and flopped on my bed, thinking about Embry. I have to be the luckiest girl alive!`


End file.
